The Magic Killer
The Magic Killer (True name unknown) is a zealous general in Lagtur Hyphon's human army. A deft user of the human sword, he has dedicated his abilities to the slaughter of unicorns. Physical Appearance The Magic Killer stands at an impressive height, enough that any average pony would have to look up to meet his eyes. His red eyes have a tinge of orange to them, and his jet-black hair tumbles down his back in a messy tangle. He wears a more old-fashioned brown tunic, and cargo pants of the same color. The clash with his hard-working demeanor comes in with the purple vest over his clothing, signifying his status as a leader figure in the human army. Weapons/Abilities The Magic Killer is the wielder of two unnamed, identical swords, neither of which have sheaths. Bladed on one end, the other side has a large number of holes, originally designed to cut down on the sword's weight in a subtle way, but quickly came to serve another purpose: the horns of the unicorns that The Magic Killer kills in combat find themselves hung from the holes of the swords as macabre decorations. Though the swords themselves are made out of ordinary cast-iron, he is a deft fighter, and more than that, the collection of magical horns has built up some form of magic within himself. The more he has collected, the more he is capable of; when he begins, his most basic tactic involves healing his wounds at an accelarated pace. As he acquires more raw magical force, he gains more ability. These tactics include sending a wave of flame by swiping a blade along the ground, blasting out a raw electrical blast that flits to all nearby targets, and even sustained flight (For a few minutes, anyway). Personality The Magic Killer is the ideal human soldier—believing in his heart for his enemies to be inferior to him, he fights brutally and without hesitation, as if hammering in their inferiority with the strokes of his blade. Somewhat flamboyant and overzealous, he has a tendency to burst with rage at slight insurrections or sly insults, though these tendencies seem to have no impact upon his ability to fight. Backstory During The King's mobilization of the human army, the entirety of the human population was put through a series of tasks designed to gird their physical capability to superhuman levels. Amongst these tests were weapon proficiency, a skill in which The Magic Killer exceeded. Though not fantastically strong or swift, he could use a blade with such skill and precision that The King gave him an important role in the human army: he was to lead the Swordsmen's subgroup of the army, a role which he heartily accepted. Upon arriving on the shoreline, he quickly found that a human sword was excellent for disarming unicorns—employing copious amounts of paralysis through fear, he could chop off a unicorn's horn in one good swing. As such, the Swordsmen's subgroup quickly became devoted to the extermination of unicorns. He continues to lead the battle against Equestria, charging like a madman at times, though always effectively. Appearances HVP - Twilight Meets The Magic Killer (As the primary antagonist) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin The Magic Killer was actually the first character in the Human Army, around before even Lagtur Hyphon himself. I was thinking to myself what would work nice, and I made the connection that human bladed weapons would probably be effective for hacking, or, more specifically, for chopping off unicorn horns. Given my tendency to default to swords, those became The Magic Killer's weapon. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:My Little Pony Characters